Pokemon A New Hope
by Kasabian
Summary: This is story based on Embrald and combined with Advance battle with new charcters in Brutal bloddy action as not on see on tv or game contains adult themes. Redoing story!
1. Chapter 1

Ages: Brendan 11, May 10, Max 8,Kerry 33,Carl, 10,Norman, 34,Keith, 11,Steven 15,David 11.Ash, 14,Brock, 19,Gary, 14,Misty,15,Tracy,16,Harrison,15,Shane Birch.35

Chapter 1:- The beginning 

Narrator: It's a sunny day in little root town in the heonn region.

**(At Birches pokemon research lab) **

Hi Norman long time no see said professor birch

Hi Shane it been to long. It great to see you said Norman beaming

It goanna be just like old times said Shane birch also beaming

I know I am so excited said Norman Anyway my family is coming over from new bark town to live here.

Cool finally my son will have someone to talk to said Shane

There be here tomorrow said Norman Bye Shane I got to look after my gym

Ok bye said Shane

Then is assistant Thomas and his son Brendan birch busted in.

Hi you guys said Shane birch

Hi dad said Brendan you seam very happy about something?

Yeah Prefacer birch said Thomas what is it?

I tell you everything said Shane in a minute

Tell me tomorrow professor said Thomas

Ok said Shane

Ok Brendan lets home and ile tell you there said Shane

Ok said Brendan happily

Both Brendan and prefacer Birch walked to their house

Hi honey said mrs birch hugging her son

Hi Shane had a busy day said Mrs birch concerned

I am ok Molly said Shane Birch

Anyway I good some good news for both of you said Mr birch smiling first Brendan you can have your first pokemon also your friend Carl can have one too.

The second thing is My old friend Norman Collate who is the Petalburg gym leader is bring his family from new bark town in the johto region.

Cool said Brendan someone new for a change.

That's the sprit said Shane

I can't wait to began journey said Brendan I will be the best.

David and molly birch sweat drop.

Any honey you should go to bed now you got a long day tomorrow.

Ok mom said Brendan he grabs some food and go up stairs.

He just like you said Molly like farther like son

Ok molly said Mr birch kissing molly on the cheek and then saying I am going to sleep too ok.

**(Meanwhile)**

Brendan was looking at the pokemon channel it.

He began eating some food and drank some cola.

There is crap on TV said Brendan

He turned it off and fell asleep dreaming about him winning the pokemon league tournament.

_**(Dream) **_

_Here is the youngest pokemon league champion Brendan birch._

_He woke up about 7 am and is now working out._

_  
1,2,1,2,1,2 said Brendan as he pumped up and down while doing push ups _

_After an hour he go down and as something to eat and then go back up to his computer and reads is emails._

_A picture of a pigey pops on screen and has a letter on his beak it then knocked on a window._

_It was his mate Carl _

_Hi dude said Carl How it hanging?_

_Hi man said Brendan I am fine. What about you?_

_I am ok said Carl I can't wait until Later I am finally getting my first pokemon. Isn't it great?_

_Yeah me either we finally can go on journey all on are own and anticipate in tournaments._

_Yeah said Carl I come about 11 am ok _

_Ok said Brendan bye _

_seya later said Carl_

_And with that he it was the end of the message._

_Then a moving van stopped out of the next-door house at 9 am._

_Meanwhile Brendan was shirtless punching is boxing bag._

_He herd the noise of the truck door sliding open _

_He looked out of the window to see the moving truck and thought _**it is way to early to move now.**

_First a light brow hair women with water droplet earrings and a plain blue dress he thought _**Norman's _wife. _**

_Then a small thin thick black hair boy with black thick lens glasses wearing green shirt and black shorts and pocket protector._

_Brendan thought_** dam that's Norman's kid. He just a bloody nerd.**

Then just when he was about to continue his workout.

He herd a light girly voice

Come on May said Norman's wife

MOM said may rather loudly your always rushing me.

May stop moaning said Norman's wife sternly Max isn't acting like this.

May jumped down from the truck grabbed her sack bag and stormed into the house, which a couple of machoke were carrying stuff in.

**Wow she cute **thought Brendan

God what am I thinking said Brendan to himself I don't even know and for sides I should be thinking what Pokemon I getting tomorrow.

Just when he was beginning to work out again the radio says something which yet again stops him from working out.

Radio: Hello all you listeners we have 50 free acro or Macho bikes to give way to the first one hundred people who come to little root harbour.

WOW FREE ACRO OR MACHO BIKE I GOT TO GET ONE shouted Brendan to himself he climbed out of his window and ran towards the harbour like a Rapadash to its mate.

This distracted the Machoke and the work men shout at them keep working you lazy bunch.

(Meanwhile)

May entered the kitchen her mom was behind and max was on the chair near the table.

So May how do like this place? Said Kerry Valentine ( Normans wife)

Mom I don't like this place I don't know anyone here and I miss my friend said May I didn't want to move I loved it there. YOU RUIED MY LIFE said May

May you like this place better you have new friends and you be able to become a coordinator which you couldn't in Johto said Kerry Valentine

Yeah and your be able to find a smarter and probly better looking boy friend which isn't a dumb ass like you old one said Max

MAX HOW DARE YOU said May slapping him hard in the back of the head

OUCH said Max Why did you bloodie do that four?

Because your are an annoying little midget said may

May said Kerry a apologize this minute

Why should I he started it said May

May ran upstairs

May get down here this instant said Kerry sternly

Max was sniggering lightly so only he could here it

May ran in her room to find it had already been done everything has it was before she left mahogany town.

She herd a thud out side it was not the truck it was already gone she then saw a topless guy on a skate board heading for the harbour.

He saw that he had silver hair and black sweatband around his forehead she noticed that he was sweating and going over his excellent physique and war black jeans and she saw flash of white boxers.

She thought **he's quite fit.**

But she was knocked out of her thoughts by tone from her computer telling her that she had mail.

Oh I wonder who this is from she wondered she squealed when she saw it was from David.

Dear May

I emailed you tell you that's its over I am sorry but I can't date a girl who so far way I probley never goanna see again but I decided to date your friend Rachael

From David

She felt a mass of sadness and anger build up inside her.

She felt like she was alone and cried herself to sleep.

(Brendan)

Brendan entered the little root with is new acro bike but he was called on his mobile by his dad Shane Birch.

(Mobile)

Hi dad said Brendan

Hello Brendan as you probly I told you that Normans family were over today I suspect there already so get your mom and introduce your self's two them.

I le be over later said Mr birch

Ok dad will do said Brendan

All yeah dad I am leaving my new bike in your lab with Tom ok said Brendan

Ok said Prefacer birch just leaving near the lab coats and after that meet me at the lab by 3pm to receive you pokemon all yeah tell Keith to turn up two and suspect that may will be get hers two.

Bye dad said Brendan

Bye Brendan said Mr birch

By the time the call ended he already put his bike in his dads lab and was standing at Normans house his mom would be out in a minute.

He knocked on the door and the women he suspected as Norman's wife answered the door.

Hello and you are said Mays mom

Hello I am Brendan birch said Brendan

O you're the one that Norman was talking about, he said Prefacer birch had a son called Brendan who was becoming a trainer soon said Kerry very fast

Yeah said Brendan

We have a daughter your age and son who's bit younger than you are said Keri happily so are you coming in then you catch a cold if you stay out two long. ( all yeah he has his shirt now, he bought one at stall with trainers cloths)

He nodded and saw max and said hello

Hello Brendan I bet its really cool being a trainer isn't it said max

O no I am not a trainer yet but I will by 3 pm this afternoon said Brendan

Cool said max

MAY COME DOWN HERE AND INTERDUCE YOUR SELF shouted Keri up the stairs

Sorry about this she up stairs I think on the room in the right she is a bit annoyed be she didn't want move said Kerri

Its probly because she's lost her boy friend David said max so don't ask her about it she slap you around the head.

Yeah good idea max I remember that said Brendan smiling **God dam nerd**.

He walked up stairs saw the doors on the left were May's room supposed to be.

The door was closed but no locked.

He opened the door walked in and saw that she was sleeping on the chair.

Her once sparkling blue eyes were puffy and red and soaked with tears and now he know why the message said he dumped her.** I can't believe that anyone would dump such an angel **he thought and cursed him self for saying something like that.

He wiped her tears away hoping not to wake her.

He saw that her figure was developing he would say she was 1 year younger than him at least.

To David

fuck you just because I go dose not mean I have no more feelings for you and you keep that bloody slut.

From May

He knew he shouldn't of said that because he was not her and was not his love life to mess with.

Brendan was about to leave when may woke up she saw and said:

Who are you? Said May and what in the hell are you doing in my room?

Hey Hey take it easy said Brendan God your brother is right you are high maintenance.

Hey I am not said may **gosh he might be cute but he so mean maybe I can change him.** **Hey wait a minute he's in my room and I have no clue who he is.**

You still haven't told who you are said may

Ok don't be so pushy said Brendan you worser than Keith and Carl.

I am Brendan Birch future Pokemon Master of the world.

O so you are my new next-door neighbour said may

And you are? Said Brendan

I am May Valentine future Worlds greatest Coordinator said May proudly she was expecting him to laugh like everyone did when she said that but he didn't

Cool may I think you can really do it said Brendan

Thanks said may giving him a little hug

He was taken by surprise but patted her on her back **What she hugging me. **

She was blushing when she let go **Dam I need to get control of my self or I might scare him off, he all I got now. **

Meanwhile Keith and Carl are at Brendan's house.

Carl knocked on the door

Hey Brendan are you there? Said shouted Carl

Yeah answer if you are? Said Keith

Mrs birch answered the door

Hello you two Brendan his not here right now he has gone to see Normans kids said Mrs birch.

Ok said Keith

Where's that? Said Carl

Next-door Mrs birch said pointing at the house on the right.

Ok thx said Carl

They knocked on the May's house door and mrs valentine answered it.

May's Room

So Brendan how old are you? Said May curiously

I am 11 said Brendan and you?

I am only 10-said may

That's ok cuz your really pretty for 10 year old girl said Brendan getting caught in the moment blushing like a tomato.** God why did I say something like that.**

She was blushing bright red.

thx said may your really cute said may blushing even more when she said it.

**Dam I said again but directly to him but its ok he did say I am pretty**.

Thx said Brendan. Brendanwas blushing so much he could be Mars's clone.

They were both staring at each other trapped in each others eyes but was broken when………

Brendan come down here please their someone here to see you said mrs valentine.

Hey you two you could be waiting a long time May's probly all over him said Max

Both of the guys looked confused.

Seya may said Brendan grabbing his bag and walking out of the room.

Bye said may Wait.

What said Brendan

She gave a kiss on the cheek and said Seya later tiger

He felt like was goanna melt

He then walked down the stairs and saw Keith and Karl.

Hi mates said Brendan beaming

Hi mate said Karl giving him a hug

Yo dude said Keith giving him the thumbs up

You two are here a bit early aren't you said Brendan

No we decided come a little early has they walked out of house towards the birch pokemon lab

Meanwhile

May's room

She sat on the bed and thought **god he's so cute I want so badly even more than David now but I don't know if he feels the same.**

God man your ripped you must be working out everyday said Karl.

Yeah you even more Muscular than me now that's astounding said Keith

I work out everyday said Brendan smiling

Any who is this may chick said Karl

Brendan blushed

Look he blushing it must fancy her or something her said Keith

About time then said Karl laughing

Ok I like her so what you two liked lots of girls said Brendan lets like Suzy

And kali.

Shut up said Keith and Karl in a unison

See you don't like when I do it to you said Brendan so do it to me

Ok said Keith and Karl unison

Yeah you should at least ask her out said Keith before she gone

Yeah said Karl

Yeah good I dear but I don't know if she likes me that way yet said Brendan

Your never know unless you try said Keith

(May's room)

May was bored and I decided to go and find Brendan.

She grabbed her bag sack and put on her bandanna and trainers.

And headed for the pokemon lab.

She climbed out of the window and walked to the lab.

2:00 pm

**I hope he still there she thought.**

But just as she was goanna go in to the lab two men grabbed her.

They dragged her while tapering her mouth she was then dropped down behind bushes where her arms were tied to tree and her secured on it too.

Both men were in red uniform and wore horned helmets.

Hello my pretty said one man

Yeah she ones great catch we have some real fun with this one.

They lowed the gag and herd her speak.

She shaked and said what are you goanna do to me said a very scared may.

Please let me go she pleaded she saw other girls completely naked there cloths torn off.

No we can't do that where's the fun in that said tall man.

Yeah we goanna strip you and then rape you until you spent ha ha said the shorter man.

Please don't said may whimpering tears threatening to fall.

But if you scream or call out we stabing you two death or cut of tong would be better.

No she said crying as the unbuttoned her shirt and cut it of at the sleeve leaving a white bra. Who nice I can almost taste them.

Then they pulled down her shorts to reveal her matching panties

Even better said the short man.

The other tore off her bra to reveal her pale partially developed breasts and then tore of panties to reveal her tight pussy.

She was shaking because of the cold air

Still crying she closed her eyes and refused to look at them but one of them forced her eyelids open and slapped her in the face so hard that nose and mouth began to bleed profusely.

Open your eyes bitch said the tall man.

He tried kiss her but she turned away and she refused.

Open your mouth and face me bitch said the shorter man and knead her in the gut coursing her to scream in pain but she got smashed in between her eyes for her troubles.

Her four head go busted open.

She whined in pain but still refused to look at him.

That's it this girl is really ticking me off said the small guy smash her in face as hard as he could.

Brendan and the others herd the scream and ran towards the noice to see May on the floor bleeding all over face and some blood leaking form her pussy and knocked out cold and the two men above her annoyed.

Dam we have company and never got to kiss or fuck, feel her what's so ever said the small one.

Me either said the tall one.

Hey you guys can have her do what you want to her you probly have more luck said the men who had just ran off.

Brendan ran to her side.

Karl get my dad and Keith tell May's mom said Brendan.

They nodded and ran towards them

He then muttered to her please be alright may your too strong for this to happen.

May starting stir and said where are the kidnappers

They ran off what did they do to you said Brendan

They tried to rape me but failed and then beat me up and I blacked and about 2 minutes ago.

Good they didn't rape you then said Brendan I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you.

Yeah said may smiling you my gallant prince who rescued me she said while kissing him on the lips but with some difficulty.

He kissed her back picked her up.

She said smiling I love you Brendan

He smiled back said love you two

He began carrying her to the lab.

But decided to free the other victims.

1 ¼ of the victims were dead some were near death and were alive and walk off.

Most of them were aged between 9 to 15.

Prefacer birch and Karl and tom were back first and then followed by Keith, Keri and Max who helped her to the lab where she was cleaned up.

She was fine hour later.

We have to give you the pokemon tomorrow ok.

Yawn lets go home said Brendan

Brendan kissed May good night went in with max and her mother.

Can we stop over for tonight? said Keith

Sure your welcome to stay said Brendan smiling.

He pulled out two fold up beds set them up in his room and He and his friends fell into a dreamy sleep.

(Mays house)

As soon as my got in her house she ran up stairs into the bathroom had a shower so she could relax and then went to sleep in her bed with on last thought of Brendan and she was sleeping peacefully.

Next Day

5 AM

Shane Birch was up first (as usual) and went to his lab grabbed the four pokeballs and left a note for his assistant.

He left the town with some food and breakfast and continued his normal field research.

7 am

Brendan up 3rd and could his mother humming to some music (how embarrassing) he has shower gets is usual gear on and starts do his usual everyday work outs.

7:30 am

Brendan is down stairs having briefest (that's making hungry)

Karl and Keith are up.

Karl in the shower and has already been in so he's getting dressed (after so much boredom the fic needed a new writer)

8 am Keith and Karl are having briefest while Brendan is getting his stuff packed for his upcoming adventures (I am Donny your new writer)

8:15 am-

Karl and Keith are no getting packed too for their adventure with there amigos,

May's house

9am- May get's up and gets dressed.

9:15

May has her breakfast.

9:30

May's gets ready for her adventure with her Friends and Best Friend.

10 am

Max is up and dressed

10:10 am

Max has breakfast

10:20 Max gets ready to for his adventure with the others.

10:30 Brendan and his mates call for May and Max

11:15

They are at the birch Pokemon lab.

The Lab

Hello dad are you here? Said Brendan

Mr birch are you here? Shouted Karl

Man it looks like no here said Keith

Keith's right no here said May sadly

Then they here the door come open from behind them…

Dad is that you? Said Brendan turning around to see it was tom

O tom its you said Brendan do you know where's he gone?

Yeah he gone field researching about 6 hours ago said Tom

O I wonder why he hasn't come back yet said Brendan unless something happened

Why don't you try and call him said Karl and see if he ok

Yeah good I dear said Brendan

Route 101

Prefacer birch placed his bag on the floor and took out his pokedex and sat on floor watching the Pocheyanna very carefully take notes on what they were doing.

A suddenly is phone went off startling the pocheyanna causing them to get angry.

Dam he said Professor birch

He picked up his phone and answered it.

Hello this prefacer birch said Professor birch a bit irritated

Dad said Brendan

O hello Brendan said professor birch you caught me right in the middle of field research noting.

Sorry I just wondering if you were ok said Brendan but I see you are and wondering when you are give my friends and me are pokemon?

O said Professor Birch I see you went to my to choose your pokemon. Ok I be there in a little bit when I ve escaped these angry pocheyanna.

O shitt… ssssssssss said Professor Birch

Dad dad are you there said Brendan dam what happened the line gone dead, my fault for disturbing them.

I know where we he is said Brendan running out of the lab towards route 101

The others just followed except for Tom

Hey Brendan shouted a guy

What said Brendan I am in a bit of a hurry?

Yeah but this is more in important I herd some shout for help down there said the small kid

Ok its probly the professor said Brendan

The watched as he ran out of the town

I wonder what I should do or what we should do he said to others

I don't know but I am let my friend do this on his own said Karl as he ran in same way as Brendan.

Yeah he right he my amigo we a team we do things together no matter what said Keith

Yeah said May as she and Keith ran after the other two guys.

(Meanwhile)

Dam I you broke my phone said professor calm down for goodness sake.

Growlllllllll said one pochyanna

Pocheeeyaaaaannnna said the other

Ahhh said professor Birch as began running in circles.

Ah the bag said Professor birch as ran for it but the other one blacked it of

Wow intelligence as write it down on a note while running in circles but tripped a root and tumbled into a tree and now cornered.

HELLLP shouted Professor birch

Someone please help anyone please shouted Professor birch again

You called said Brendan

O Brendan you took your time another minute and I would be pokechaw said Professor Birch

In the bag their pokeballs choose one defeat them said professor Birch

Ok dad he said as he picked one out.

Go mudkip said Brendan as he throw ball in the air and blue creature with a fin on its which he uses as a radar and two orange stars on either side of his head.

Karl came running and stopped next to Brendan

Hey mate you came said Brendan.

Mudkip use water gun on pocheyanna

It was a direct hit and was knocked out

Boyar said Brendan

The other pocheyanna tried a tackle attack

Quickly use agility said Brendan

Mudkip dodged it by hair.

Go treeko said Karl

Its was a small tree frog which a large green busy tail and a thin sharp stick in his mouth.

Quickly use bullet seed said Karl

It grabbed a load of seeds from a melon and launched it at pocheyanna.

Pocheyanna was easily knocked out.

Allright said Karl

Return said Brendan

The pokeball sucked up mudkip back in it.

You two said Karl

Keith and may cam just in time to see the battle.

They gave the pokeballs back to the professor.

Wow now that was exciting I got some really useful from that battle said professor birch but its two dangerous to stay here so lets go back to the lab.

It didn't take long for them to get back.

The lab.

Well done you two said The Professor as thx I le like you to keep the pokemon you used.

Cool said Brendan and Karl in unison.

And you two you can choose from the remaining ones said Shane

He gave Brendan and Karl their pokemon and took out the two other pokeballs

And released them.

One was an Orange chick (a baby chicken not a hot women lol), which had yellow feathers.

The other was a brown fox like creature with a some white fur on it chest and on the tips of its tail.

The chick is torchick, and the rodent is eevee ok said professor birch.

I le choose ……said Keith

No let the lady decide said Brendan its polite

Thanks said may I le choose torchick

I le have eevee then said Keith slightly angry

Ok now that's sorted here is a pokedex for each of you, which Brendan already knows about.

Brendan nodded.

It automatically records data on pokemon you seen or captured said Brendan proudly

That's right said Professor birch

And here's pokeballs for each of you I trust all of you know how to use them.

They nodded.

Ok your ready to go said professor

Wait said Scientist Tom here takes this Brendan.

Hey wait this deven corps latest invention the pokenav its portable computer.

It has a phone system, map and info on towns and what's in them.

Thx said Brendan smiling

Yeah and best of all it has info pokemon contest said Karl.

Ok let's go on legendary adventure he said as he and his friends put way their stuff and ran out of the lab rout 101.

Brendan's House

Mom I am leaving for my adventure to be a pokemon trainer said Brendan

Ok honey takes this said Mrs Birch

She handed him two thousand dollars.

Thx mom said

May's House

Hi mom I am starting my adventure to be the greatest coordinator of all time said May proudly.

O your father goanna be so proud of you.

I want to come said max

No you can't your two young said Keri plus you don't even have a pokemon of your own its too dangerous.

It's no fair said Max angrily

You can go when you have your own pokemon two protect you said Keri

Here max said Brendan giving max a pokeball.

O thx Brendan said Max

Here mom I have my own pokemon it here in this ball.

Lets see it and you can go said Keri thinking its empty.

Go pocheyanna said max

And the grey and black dog from early appeared rolling on the floor fussing.

What said Keri you can go but you better be careful.

Yeah he said grabbing his back and walking out to join the others.

You better take good care of him May and Brendan said Keri

As she closed the door.

Yeah we will said Brendan.

Ok lets go he said as they walked towards route 101.

Thx Brendan said Max I really owe you one.

No problem no body should keep anyone from their dreams said Brendan giving him the thumbs up.

Yeah said Max and the other three in unison

End of chapter 1

**Plz read and review and the next chapter is up by Saturday.**

**Remember I don't own pokemon it would be cool to but I don't too bad and I don't own any of the characters except Keith my mate owns Karl as he came up with him and he is on his story's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon: A new hope **

Amber:13

**Chapter 2:Ash Journey Contineus **

Well pikachu i guess its you mean from now on said ash the others have to do somthing

Pika pi pika said pikachu (cheer up ash we see them again)

Thanks pikachu for trying to cheer me up said ash we will see eachother again

MIcrophone: Please can all passanges get their stuff ready for docking at Littleroot Harbour thank you.

We here said ash

Pika said pikachu (yea)

Watch out hoen league here i come said ash smiling

Pikachu said pikachu (yeah)

Ash got his bag and watied for docking.

St Chum has docked with harbour you may now leave the ferry

Wow this place is so peaceful and pretty said ash looking around right pikachu

pika pi said pikachu (sure is)

Ash contiued to walk untill he reached a living area where their was loads of nice new houses.

Ash could see a group of kids leaving the town area in little further ahead.

hey look its birches labortory said ash lets check it

pika said pikachu (ok)

hello is anyone in said ash

hello who are you said professer birch

Are you professer birch said ash

yeah i am what brings you to my humble abord said Professer birch

I am one of professer oaks friends said Ash he said i should come to see you.

oh so your ash ketchum i see i have a kid a little younger than you said professer birch he just left town a little awhile befor you arived professer oak spoke highly of you.

did he said ash cool.

I guess your aming for hoean league championship am i correct said Professer birch yeah you are.

(Outside)

hey look it the twerp and pikachu said meowth

yeah we finaly have another shot at capturing pikachu said jessie

maybe we should capture some food first said james rubbing is stomach

you be eating my fist in minute if dont stop your whining and catch pikachu said jessie

oh said james

(Lab)

well i guess you better head for oldale said professer birch

yeah i guess by said ash

professer professer said a girl running into the lab you got my torchic

ash looked up torchic on his pokerdex

dexter:torchic the baby chick pokemon follows trainer with un easy steps and use powerful firer moves.

cool said ash

hello amber are you wanting you pokemon now said professer birch

yeah sir said amber looking at ash

oh amber this said ash a vistor from the kanto region said professer birch

amber grabed the ball said thanks

i am amber its a pleasure to meet you said amber bowing politely

My names ash i come from pallet town back in kanto said ash bow back to her.

cool i heard its really nice over said amber i wish i could go traveling though diffent regions

why cant you said ash

well my mom wants me to go with somone or wat untill i am older said amber upset

oh said ash feeling sorry for her.

well she was gonna go with brandon but they already left said professer birch

amber had long amber colured air which cascaded down her back and light blue eyes which sparkeld she wore white suit and blue berret on her head.

I know maybe amber can journey with you said professer birch that way we know she will be in good hands

i dont know said ash

please ash said amber giving him the puppy dog eyes your the only one who can help me please said amber hugging it mean so much to me.

see do you really wanna make her upset said professer birch

ok said ash giving into her puppy dog eye taunt

pika pika chu said pikachu (lol ash give in so quickly)

amber packed ran home packed her stuff

"i am ready i told my mom she said its ok now for me to go if i am with you said amber"

ash walks out of the door then suddenly two metal arms with hands grabs pikachu

pikaaa said pikachu (help me ash)

whats happening said amber

team rocket said ash a bunch of pokemon theifs

prepare for trouble said james

make it double said jessie

to protect the world from devastation said james

to unite people in truth and love said jessie

team rocket blast off at the speed of light said jessi

serrender now or prepare said james

meowth thats right said meowth

pikachu thunder bolt said ash

but pikachu attack had no effect

shit said ash

torchic come on out said amber

torchic flamethrower on that robot said amber

the robot started to get hot

ahhhh said team rocket too hot to hot

pika chu now thunder said ash pikachu gave it everything it got and it smashed the hand and got free

now use iron tail said ash

pikaaaa chuuuuuuuuu said pikachu

pikachu smashed right though team rockets machine

torchic finsh them off with a your double edge said amber

torchic ramed into the robot tearing right thought it causing an explosion

BANG !

ahhhhhh team rocket are blasting off again said the three together

wow your a awsome trainer said ash impressed

thanks your awsome trainer too said amber blushing

come on lets get moving said ash

ok said amber

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3:Oldale festival

please read and review thank you


End file.
